Got Milk?
by CassBoy
Summary: Jared disse a Zachary Levi que só tinha bebido leite, mas não era bem verdade. E Misha iria descobrir que o texano ainda queria mais "leite". A fic foi baseada no painel do Nerd HQ, durante a San Diego Comic Con de 2011, em que o Jared estava visivelmente bêbado, mas disse que só tinha bebido leite. Minha primeira Padacollins propriamente dita XD


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertecessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

 **Conteúdo:** Meio PWP Slash Padacollins (Jared/Misha), ou seja, homens se pegando. Não curte, não leia.

 **Beta:** AnarcoGirl (que betou mesmo não curtindo o ship, isso é que é amor ^_^)

 **Sinopse:** Jared disse a Zachary Levi que só tinha bebido leite, mas não era bem verdade. E Misha iria descobrir que o texano ainda queria mais "leite".

 **Nota:** A fic foi baseada no painel do Nerd HQ, durante a San Diego Comic Con de 2011, em que o Jared estava visivelmente bêbado, mas disse que só tinha bebido leite, rsrsrsrs. Vale a pena procurar no youtubo :p

* * *

 _ **Got Milk?**_

\- Ok, Jared, vamos lá, garotão! – Misha disse, por entre os dentes, por causa do esforço. – Só faltam mais alguns passos...

O gigante texano murmurou alguma coisa, enquanto o outro ator lutava para sustentar o peso do colega e fazê-lo andar até o sofá do quarto de hotel – quase um loft – em que estavam hospedados. Queria levá-lo até a cama, mas sabia que seria impossível. Jared era pesado demais e já tinha sido um sacrifício chegar com ele até ali. Ademais, o amigo não estava sendo muito cooperativo.

\- Mish... Misha... – Jared balbuciou, as enormes mãos agarrando o colete do ator mais velho, forçando as costuras do tecido.

\- Esse é o meu nome, Jay. – o outro disse, ligeiramente exasperado. Estava cansado e louco para tomar um banho e dormir. Mas prometera a Jensen, que tivera que voltar para LA, que cuidaria de Jared. Só não imaginava que o amigo iria beber tanto. Quer dizer, ele conhecia Padalecki e sabia de seu gosto pelas bebidas etílicas, mas pensou que ele se comportaria bem, mesmo sem Ackles por perto.

Com muito custo, conseguiu jogar Jared sobre o sofá, que gemeu sob o peso do texano. Desnorteado pelo movimento, ele ficou quieto, a respiração pesada e irregular, os cabelos uma bagunça completa, os olhos fechados. Misha pôs as mãos na cintura, contemplando o amigo, satisfeito pela missão cumprida. Balançou a cabeça e riu de leve. Apesar de ter dado trabalho, Jared tinha sido muito divertido aquela noite.

Já estava se virando para sair quando uma garra de aço se fechou em seu pulso, puxando-o com certa violência. Desequilibrado, desabou por cima de Jared, que o envolveu com o braço livre, apertando-o com força contra seu peito. O cheiro de álcool se misturava ao perfume de grife do texano de um jeito que só poderia ser descrito como provocante.

\- Misha... – ele balbuciou novamente, mexendo-se para que os corpos se encaixassem melhor.

\- Jay, o que... – Misha não teve tempo de completar a pergunta, porque nesse mesmo instante a boca do outro colou-se a sua.

O bostoniano tentou reagir, mas era impossível descolar o corpo do de Jared, que o esmagava contra si. Exigente, a língua do texano logo abriu caminho por entre seus lábios, invadindo sua boca, forçando a sua própria língua a dançar com ela. Por alguns segundos, a sanidade resistiu, mas logo foi vencida pela lascívia daquele beijo, que havia se aliado ao álcool que o próprio Misha tinha ingerido naquela noite.

O tecido das roupas friccionando-se umas contra as outras emitia um leve murmúrio, abafado pelos sons molhados dos beijos ardentes. De vez em quando, um gemido estrangulado escapava da garganta de Misha, quando Jared o apertava contra si. As mãos do mais novo moviam-se freneticamente, tateando todas as partes do corpo do mais velho que conseguiam. Ambos perderam a noção de tempo e espaço enquanto se enroscavam cada vez mais... Até que, em um movimento mais brusco, os dois caíram do sofá com um baque surdo.

Aquilo foi o que Misha precisou para recuperar o juízo. Enquanto Jared se acabava de rir, ele tentava sair de debaixo do amigo.

\- Jay... Jay! – chamou, inutilmente tentando mover o corpo do outro. – Não podemos fazer isso, Jay.

\- Nós podemos... – Jared disse, levantando o rosto e parecendo um pouco mais no controle de si. – E nós vamos, Mish... – As mãos do mais novo já abriam os botões do colete do outro.

\- Jay, você está bêbado. – Misha tentou argumentar, mas antes que pudesse se dar conta, até sua camisa já estava aberta e o toque dos dedos frios do outro contra sua pele quente o fez se arrepiar.

\- Não estou, nada. – Jared negou, arrancando um gemido do moreno quando tocou a língua em seu umbigo, lambendo até a altura do peito. – Como eu disse ao Zachary hoje mais cedo: eu só bebi leite.

\- Leite... o que...? – a frase foi interrompida por outro gemido, quando o mais novo abocanhou seu mamilo, sugando com volúpia. O pensamento coerente sumiu da cabeça de Misha, enquanto ele jogava a cabeça para trás.

\- Mas eu ainda estou com sede, Mish. – a voz de Jared ressonou, quente e provocante, em seus ouvidos. – Eu quero mais... _leite._

Sem esperar uma reação, ele simplesmente deslizou a mão pelo tórax molhado de saliva do mais velho, escorregando os dedos pelo cós da calça e da cueca. O corpo de Misha arqueou-se quando os dedos do outro agarraram com firmeza sua ereção.

\- E estou vendo que você tem pra me dar... – Jared voltou a falar.

\- Jared, não... – Misha tentou resistir, mas foi calado por outro beijo, quando o moreno mais novo jogou-se sobre ele, ainda sem largar seu pau por dentro das calças.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, o rosto desaprovador de Jensen apareceu, mas logo foi obliterado pelas múltiplas sensações que o beijo e o toque de Padalecki traziam. "Ah, foda-se!", o ator mais velho pensou, antes de se entregar de uma vez. Não era como se ele não tivesse tentado resistir. Parou de lutar e entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos desgrenhados de Jared, que sorriu ao perceber que tinha vencido.

Terminando o beijo, o mais novo desceu pelo pescoço e pelo peito do mais velho, dando mordidas e chupões, que com certeza deixariam marcas no dia seguinte. A cada um deles, Misha puxava com força seu cabelo, o que só o fazia imprimir mais força. O efeito do álcool já tinha passado o suficiente para que ele se livrasse do cinto e dos botões da calça do outro com facilidade. Por baixo do jeans, a cueca laranja pulsava com a ereção do mais velho. Padalecki passou a língua provocativamente por cima do tecido, absorvendo o sabor levemente salgado da mancha de pré-gozo que se espalhava a partir da glande.

\- Jared... – Misha arfou com a tortura.

\- Já vou cuidar de você, Mish. – o mais novo disse, malicioso. – Só preciso me livrar dessas calças.

Em segundos não só o jeans, como também a cueca, já estavam jogados em um canto qualquer do loft. Jared parou um instante para admirar o corpo do outro. Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os azuis, pura luxúria brilhando nos dois. Finalmente o mais novo baixou a cabeça e abocanhou o mais velho, que gemeu alto.

Com habilidade de quem já tinha bastante prática naquilo, Jared engoliu o membro de Misha, que delirou com o calor da boca do outro. Os dedos do mais novo trabalhavam em suas bolas, massageando-as com perícia. A mão que ainda estava livre acariciava seus mamilos.

\- Puta que pariu, Jay... – conseguiu murmurar.

Jared apenas deu um meio sorriso e continuou seu trabalho. Os dedos de Misha agarraram os cabelos do outro, ora acariciando-os, ora puxando-os quando a língua do mais novo fazia um movimento mais ousado. A saliva quente escorria por sua virilha, traçando um caminho provocante até pingar no carpete.

O texano sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, alternando os movimentos de subida e descida com lambidas e sugadas mais fortes. Controlava a velocidade dos movimentos, para que Misha não chegasse ao orgasmo rápido demais, parando de vez em quando com o membro inteiro dentro da boca. Quando o outro tentava tomar as rédeas, impedia, segurando prendendo suas mãos no chão. Gostava de ter o controle da situação.

Mas Misha não era de ficar completamente passivo. Com os pés, acariciava a ereção de Padalecki, impressionante mesmo por debaixo das calças. Jared apreciou o gesto e, para melhorar, abriu as calças, deixando o membro livre. O bostoniano sorriu ao ver o texano gemer engrolado com sua habilidade com os pés.

O calor aumentava na mesma proporção da libido que se acumulava nos dois homens. Gotas de suor escorriam da testa de Jared e se acumulavam sobre o peito de Misha, que subia e descia cada vez mais rápido. O mais velho tentava se controlar também, mas sabia que não poderia aguentar muito mais tempo. O mais novo ainda brincava com ele, levando-o até a beira do ápice e parando, mas aquele joguinho terminaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Quanto tempo se passou, no entanto, era difícil medir. O mundo ao redor estava em segundo plano. Só o que importava era a boca de Jared, quente, molhada, macia, subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido. Sem controle do corpo, Misha deixou os pés caírem no chão, e Jared os substituiu por sua própria mão, manipulando seu membro enquanto aumentava a velocidade de sua boca engolindo o mais velho.

\- Ah... Jared... Jared... Jar...

Sem conseguir completar o nome do mais novo, Misha explodiu em gozo, derramando-se na garganta do outro. Pôde sentir o membro pulsando contra a boca de Jared, enquanto jatos e mais jatos de sêmen jorravam. Cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo formigava deliciosamente, o prazer indo e voltando em ondas arrebatadoras. Os sons dos gemidos abafados de Jared ganhavam tons distorcidos porque seu cérebro não processava as informações direito. Por cima de tudo, sentiu os jatos fortes e quentes do gozo de Jared em suas pernas.

Sem se importar de sujar-se, o gigante texano arrastou-se para cima, colando seus corpos, puxando-o para um beijo no qual pôde sentir o resquício do gosto de seu próprio sêmen. Nem se importou. O que era uma loucura a mais naquela noite insana? Jared beijou-o longamente, até finalmente, vencido pelo cansaço e por aquela sonolência pós-sexo, escorregou para o lado, adormecido.

Misha deixou-se ficar ali por mais algum tempo, repassando mentalmente as imagens daquele boquete inesperado e, tinha de admitir, muito gostoso. Jared já roncava ao seu lado quando se levantou. Limpou-se rapidamente no banheiro e vestiu as roupas para ir embora. Nem tentou colocar Jared no sofá, porque sabia que não conseguiria. Ademais, acordar com as costas doendo por dormir no chão talvez fosse um bom castigo pela traquinagem do mais novo.

Já estava saindo, mas resolveu fazer uma traquinagem própria, só para provocar mais a provável ressaca moral de Jared no outro dia. Em uma mesinha achou um bloquinho de papel e uma caneta. Então rabiscou um recado para o amigo:

" _Espero que tenha gostado do leitinho quente antes da soneca, Baby Moose. Talvez possamos repetir a dose algum dia... Se estiver ok com o Papa Ackles, é claro ;). Bom descanso, Mish."_

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Nota do Cassboy:** Provando que não morri, tá aí mais uma publicação XD Na verdade essa já estava escrita há algum tempo, mas só agora estou postando, hehehe. Dedico pro pessoal do grupo da J-Squared no facebook, de onde saiu a ideia dessa maluquice, rsrsrsrs.

E já pode avisar que tem capítulo de _Love Never Fails_ quase pronto pra postar, produção? Se não podia, já avisei, hahaha.


End file.
